Then I am your big Daddy, understand?
by we-bears-babygirl
Summary: Alright yall, this is pure smut here. Warnings: daddy!kink, sub/dom!kink, rough sex, don't like, don't read! A little playtime with Karofsky and Kurt...with a lil twist at the end. **plz comment** Luv yall!


Maybe being a sex-crazed, kinky freak would not be a way to describe Kurt Hummel, but he'll be damned if he denies it. Especially now with his lips on Kurt's, biting, licking, and grabbing him wherever he pleased.

"Fuck, Kurt!" He gasped and pressed harder into him. Kurt could feel his cock pressing against his through their jeans.

"Oh, Karofsky, I need you in me NOW!"

"Dave." The jock growled against his lips. "My name is Dave, bitch." The word sent a solid wave of heat to his dick, making it ache.

"Dammit, Dave. If you do not fuck me right now, I'm going to ditch your ass and find Blaine!" The sound he drew out of Dave was just about the hottest thing he ever heard. A mixture of a growl and just a primal shout that had Kurt's blood boiling.

"Kurt, we need to move this to the bedroom if we're gonna do this. We'll get caught if we stay on the couch." He moved to get up, but suddenly nails in his back kept him still. Kurt's eyes bore into his, cloudy and just the hottest fucking look ever. The nails dug in deeper until Dave couldn't help but to let a whimper escape. He hasn't done enough to like the pain, and what turned him on was that Kurt knew that.

"We are staying on this couch, and you are gonna ram your cock into me so hard that I will not be able to walk. You understand?" Dirty talk, however, he always had time for that.

"Anything you say, Hummel."

"Call me your little bitch." Dave gripped the smaller boy's hips and pressed his lips into his neck, licking and biting, making Kurt shiver and whine. "Please, baby, I need you, baby."

"If you are going to be my little bitch," the jock growled against his throat, "then I am your big Daddy, understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Such a good slut." Strong hands took hold of Kurt's expensive clothes and tore them away.

"Hey, that was Armani!" The same strong hand slapped his cheek, leaving it burning and his head pounding.

"Shut up, you mouthy whore!" Kurt moaned as Dave's lips trailed down his chest. His hips jerked up when the jock ripped away his pants and underwear. "I'm gonna make you squirm for me, bitch. No sounds and no moving, got it?" He nipped the skin just below Kurt's bellybutton.

"Oh, yes."

"Yes, what, bitch?"

"Yes, daddy. Please, daddy." The jock smirked as he spread the singer's legs, moving past his dick, to lick a long, wet stripe over his entrance. A high-pitched sob broke out of Kurt. He pulled away long enough to look into his boyfriend's lustful eyes.

"No sound. If you make a single peep, you will be punished." Kurt nodded his head frantically, before letting it fall back onto the cushion. Dave went back to tasting him, occasionally probing Kurt's entrance just to see him jump. His body clenched tightly around his tongue, making his head spin. He couldn't wait to feel the tightness squeeze his cock. "Such a needy little bitch, aren't you? You just can't wait to be fucked into oblivion, can you?" He couldn't tell how the words affected Kurt, but he certainly felt the effect himself. His dick ached so hard that tears came to his eyes. His mind knew he should prepare Kurt better, but he was too far gone to care. He sat up on his knees, dragging Kurt into his lap. He positioned the head at his entrance before slamming his body into Kurt's entrance, ripping a scream from the smaller boy. Dave struck his cheek. "Quiet, Hummel!" Kurt pressed his fist in between his teeth to keep himself silent. Kurt let his tears flow freely as his lover pounded into him with harsh, violent thrusts. "Say you love this, bitch."

"Oh, daddy, I love it! I love -!" His words were cut off by Dave's hands at his throat, slowly squeezing the air from his lungs. His entire body ached and burned, but he was loving every single minute of it. Dave squeezed tighter as he sped his thrusts.

Dave moaned before he could stop himself. "Oh, Hummel, you look so beautiful like this, baby! Oh. Oh. Oh, shit! Oh!" His breathing sped and his body started to jerk inside of Kurt. Dave released Kurt's throat to collapse on top of the prone figure, losing all sense of control and rhythm. This was just pure fucking. "Oh, God, Hummel! Oh, _Fuck, Hummel!"_ He gripped the smaller boy's hips and thrusted as deeply as he could one. Two. Three times before he came inside of Kurt, ripping Kurt's orgasm through his entire body. Kurt felt like he was going to die. The room was filled with screams and pants as Kurt came onto he and Dave's stomachs.

"Son of a bitch," Kurt gasped. Dave laughed as he rolled off his boyfriend and into the floor. Kurt sat up on his elbows and looked down at him.

"What?" The jock asked nervously.

"Nothing. Just remember that the next time I say 'I'm off for the night', you get your ass over here within the hour." They both laughed, unaware of the peeping Finn at the doorway who was a little green around the gills and extremely hard...


End file.
